The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Compact components are desirable when building high-performance, high-density devices such as cell phones, digital still cameras, portable music players, and other portable electronic devices. One solution for providing high quality, compact devices is to use microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
One exemplary MEMS device is a MEMS microphone device that can advantageously be used with a mobile phone or other device. MEMS microphone devices typically include a printed circuit board (PCB), a microphone, and a lid or can that covers and encapsulates the microphone. One of the process steps in assembling such a MEMS microphone device requires the MEMS microphone device to be heated up with the can attached to the PCB. During this step, an acoustic seal is formed within a back-cavity of a bottom-port microphone resulting in the potential build-up of pressure within the can when flux and/or solvents evaporate during the heating cycle. If sufficient pressure is built up, the can may tilt, rotate, and/or shift and form a geometrically defective MEMS microphone device.